


Heading: Wilby Island

by peoriapeoria



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004), due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Community policing seminar as family vacation in Canada. A collection of character sketches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A community policing conference?" Benton looked at the letter, starting to explain there had to be a mistake.

"True, you don't police Canadians. Accept this. Your experiences are exactly the sort of thing they're looking for." It was a small exaggeration, in that the Corporal, the Consulate's senior ranking Mountie, disproportionally discovered divers diabolical designs. At the same time, he had established a much more relational mode of communication between the public and law enforcement.

"Understood." He looked at the venue information. "Scheduled off season. Practical."

"Ever been to Wilby?"

Benton shook his head.

"All the more reason to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Duck smiled looking at the two, make that three, bicyclists disembarking from the ferry. They weren't day-trippers, and only the child add-on looked newish. He pulled away, he had jobs to do.

Benton led, since he'd memorized the island map and thus knew the way to the conference hotel. He had most of the luggage as Regina's half-bike was incompatible with saddlebags. At the Loyalist he slowed and dismounted, looking for a bike rack.

"Go get us checked in and I'll wait out here." Tracy pulled into a parking spot and watched Regina hop down and Benton roll his bike into the spot and sweep the kick-stand down.

Benton released the chin-strap of his helmet and removed it , finger combing his hair with one hand before getting the pack from his bike. He stepped inside.

"Buddy?"

"I'm here for the law enforcement conference. Fraser, Benton. I would like to check-in, and would like to know where we could secure our bikes."

"Bikes?"

"Two bicycles. They have Chicago registration."

"Oh." The clerk looked down finding the reservation and got the key. "Most people just keep them on their carriers."

"We didn't drive."


	3. Chapter 3

Buddy drove by slowly in his cruiser. It didn't matter it was law enforcement, it was a conference and that meant there would be drinking and men (and women) away from their wives (husbands?) and all that went with those two things. It would be better all around if they kept any trouble down to a verbal warning.

He saw the two and a half bicycles, the adult and child all standing in a parking spot. Well, the girl was hopping down from the curb into the parking spot, and climbing back up. He pulled in two spaces over.

He got out and moseyed in the general direction. "May I help you?"

"My husband's--checking us in."

Buddy wondered why she was staring at him. He looked down at the girl looking up between her mother and himself.

"Poppa!"

Tracy exhaled as Benton grasped Regina's clasping hand.

Buddy's mouth dropped open.

"Benton Fraser, R.C.M.P."

"Buddy French." He belatedly offered his hand to the Mountie. "You're here for the conference."

"This is Tracy," He scooped up his daughter, "and this is Regina."

"Hello, Officer French."

Buddy smiled, then noticed how she was looking between himself and her father. "How old is she?"

"Almost five." Tracy directed at Benton. "Did you find out where there's a rack?"

Buddy took his cue and made his exit back to his patrol car. He watched them walk the bikes around to the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandra managed to stop pouring before swamping the cup. "Sorry." She looked at the man that just came in with a brunette little girl. Not exactly like Buddy. "Soup's not ready yet, but feel free to mix and match otherwise. I'll go get your tea and milk."

She wondered who'd seen them so far. Island wasn't that big and this was the first she knew. Might have been their first stop after check-in if they came on the morning ferry. She went back out, with the promised tea and glass of milk.

"Thank you."

Sandra smiled. She was a cutie.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol looked back out the door wondering why Buddy was out of uniform. And,

"Kind of weird, isn't it? Deena pulled the top items from the awkward stack. "You thought that was Buddy!"

"He wasn't?"

"That's the Mountie. The married Mountie, mores the--" Deena smiled.

The conference. Carol sat her load on Deena's desk. She'd only sort of seen him. She certainly could recognize her husband. Distinguish. Discern the difference. She went back to look out the door.

Deena slipped behind her desk. As the door closed behind Caroline she took out her magazine. Smart woman, the red-head, coming along.


	6. Chapter 6

Irene scowled as the Mountie's wife walked down the shop fronts. A woman couldn't help being tall if that's how her people ran, but she could well not wear her husband's clothes just because they fit.

Irene hadn't seen him yet, but she'd heard. Nothing good that sort of resemblance.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol looked at him. It was remarkable, the resemblance.

"May I help you?"

She smiled, caught and attempted to bluff. "I'm Mrs. French."

"Ah."

"You've met my husband."

"This morning."

"Thanks, for holding the door."

"You're welcome."

Carol gestured, "Got to work." and then headed back to the realty office.


End file.
